Candy Canes
by proser132
Summary: It figures Sora's favorite sweet is candy canes; poor Riku.... Soriku


Sora's POV

"Whee!" Sora exclaimed as he dived into the mound of candy on the teacher's desk. It was the last day before Christmas Vacation, and the juniors got candy as their gift. He grasped at a handful of candy canes before promptly being shoved aside by the hordes of sugar crazed teens.  
"I remember junior year as a slightly more," a dry voice behind him commented, "ah, _civilized _time period - but I've been wrong before, I'll be wrong again." Sora turned his head slightly to see Riku standing behind him, a wry grin on his face. "Need a ride?" He asked politely. Sora nodded once and stood up, dusting himself off. "They should put them in a circus - throw some twizzlers in and watch 'em fight like dogs," He muttered darkly. Riku laughed.  
"Because you weren't the first up there," he teased.  
"Shut up," Sora replied, going red and pouting. They were almost at the school doors when Sora started to unwrap his prize.  
"Hold on, there," Riku said, annoyed. "No candy in my car - it's new, and d'you remember what happened last time you brought food in my vehicle?"  
Sora paled, remembering the "Incident". His eyes grew fearful; "You wouldn't," he practically whispered.  
"I would," Riku said dangerously. Sora tucked the candy in his backpack, eyes still as wide as a deer in headlights.  
"Sorry, sorry...." He murmured.  
"Now then," Riku continued in a terrifyingly cheerful voice, "to the car, shall we?" He swept Sora before him, black coat swirling around his legs; with his pale complexion, mesmerizing eyes, and long silver hair, anyone would have mistaken him for a vampire. If it wasn't the 19th, anyway. Opening the door to the midnight blue sports car, the brunette brooded on this, pushing some coffee-brown spikes from his eyes. _-Though, I can't say I'd honestly mind if vampire!Riku bit me.... It's bound to be a fascinating experience.- _He thought idly. His thoughts progressed lazily from this point for a few moments, before Riku's smooth voice knocked him out of his reverie. "You okay? you're awfully quiet - I normally can't get you to shut up." He dodged the halfhearted punch aimed his way, eyes still on the road.  
Sora sighed. "Just... thinking." _-more like fantasizing...-  
_"Always a dangerous activity for you." Riku quipped, this time not avoiding the inevitable hit. "What about?" He asked, absentmindedly rubbing the victimized shoulder.  
Sora froze ._-Um, making out with the most amazingly attractive, teal-eyed and silver-haired, seductive man ever - i.e., you? Shit....-_"Umm, nothing in particular? Mostly midterms...." He latched onto this subject for dear life; Riku's penetrating gaze left a blush creeping up helpless Sora's neck.  
"Are you sure? You look kind of sick...." he placed his hand on Sora's forehead - it took everything in his power not to flinch. "Yeah, I'm fine - just tired." He gave his most brilliant smile to Riku, hoping to shake him off. Riku's expression wavered between worry and one Sora had never seen on his face - at least, not in reference to _him_.  
He shivered; Riku's face settled on concern. "Cold?" He questioned; Sora nodded, happy for the excuse. "Don't worry, we're almost to your house." He focused on the road again, while Sora's thoughts drifted back to the pretend feel of Riku's lips on his own.... The sudden stop forced Sora to open his eyes.  
Riku looked at him strangely. "Wow, you weren't kidding. We're at your house...."

Riku's POV

Sora flushed, shaking his head slightly, spikes going wild. He hopped out of Riku's car, and Riku followed. "Mind if I hang out here?" Riku asked hopefully. Sora's face turned toward him, a odd mixture of shock and apprehension displayed; he nodded slowly. Riku bounded up the three stairs, skidding to a stop beside the younger boy. Sora unlocked the door and walked in with Riku close behind. Sora's parents weren't due for another two hours, so they were alone; this thought occurred to them both at the same time, leaving Sora turning a light pink color and unable to look Riku in the eyes. The silvertip followed Sora down the hall to his bedroom, where they spent a lightly tense three-quarters of an hour doing homework. Then they lapsed into an eerily uncomfortable silence. Sora remembered his candy canes and pulled one out. _-I can't stand those things,-_Riku said to himself. Sora gave him a confused look and Riku realized he must have said it aloud. "Why?" Sora asked, not missing a beat. The candy was halfway to his mouth. Riku looked on in guilt - he actually didn't mind the stupid candy, but Sora with it was bad. Nothing good would come out of it.  
"Bad experience," He muttered. Watching Sora's face, Riku practically saw the idea occur to him. An evil, elfin grin spread crossed his adorable features, and -  
Whoa.  
Hold on.  
He did _not _just call Sora adorable.  
Nope.  
Never happened.  
_Couldn't _have happened.  
Yeah, it was just a mistake.  
_-Yeah, _right_.-  
_- And he opened the wrapper with the loudest amount of noise he could.  
"Stop it," Riku said lazily. _**Crunch**_. Riku cracked a lid, only to see Sora smiling innocently. He lifted the candy cane and _**crunch**_, he again bit it as hard as he could. Riku scowled.  
"Come on, grow up." _**Crunch**_. Riku decided to get revenge. Sweet, delicious _revenge_...

Sora's POV

Riku sprang across the room, grasping Sora's wrists and pinning them above his head. Their momentum carried them to the wall, where Sora was trapped, helpless. He closed his eyes, prepared for the beating of a lifetime. instead, he felt a tug at the candy still held in his teeth. His blue eyes flew open to the sight of Riku, own eyes closed and a crooked grin on his lips as he pulled insistently at the candy cane. He got it free and let it fall, clattering, to the wooden floor below. Riku's insanely gorgeous eyes met Sora's, and the boy's breathing stopped. He just looked at him for what felt like an eternity; then, as light and insubstantial as the last remnants of mist, Riku kissed him. It was far better than any of his fantasies had been, because this was Riku; not some figment wearing his name and his face. Sora responded eagerly, kissing back with a fierce need matched only by Riku's. They had both been waiting forever for the other to admit it. Now, neither had to. Riku bit Sora's bottom lip lightly, begging for entrance. Sora opened his mouth willingly; Riku slipped in, tracing circles on the roof of his mouth, milking mews and sighs from the younger boy. They fell back, landing on Sora's bed by pure chance; neither of the love struck boys noticed. Riku straddled him, running his hands teasingly down Sora's sides. They broke off, breathing hard and staring at the other, shocked by their daring.  
"Sora...." Riku started. Sora's mouth, now swollen from the contact, quirked, as if giving thought to grinning but thinking better of it. He loved the way Riku said his name; sweet and dark, seductively unaware that it was doing any such thing. He rolled over, surprising Riku.  
"I have waited far too long for this," He whispered against Riku's earlobe; he shivered wonderfully, entire body shaking beneath Sora's, "For you to go ahead and ruin it with thoughts of responsibility now." He nipped at the ear and shifted his weight forward, eliciting a moan from Riku.  
"Sora...." Riku sighed again.  
"....Yes...?" Sora replied, spreading small, chaste kisses along his jaw line, simultaneously pushing his hands up Riku's shirt, tracing the muscles on his abdomen.  
"...I think I love candy canes now."  
"More than me?" Sora asked jokingly, saying this into his mouth as his lips returned from the base of Riku's throat. Riku rolled over again, pinning Sora beneath him. His eyes searched Sora's, confusion and adrenaline and _love _looking back at him.  
"No," He said, as Sora stripped him of his shirt. "Never more than you."


End file.
